


silk & cotton

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, John wants to sleep, M/M, brian is a mum, but god they're soft, fluffy crack? maybe? blah, freddie is a posh bitch oop, roger is a chaotic fucker, this is a soft thing, yeah theres a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: roger hates freddie's sheets. brian is an annoyed mother. freddie is mostly innocent. john just wants to fucking sleep goddamnit-





	silk & cotton

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i also write fr queen! who knew  
pls enjoy! comments n kudos make me cry happily <3
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

The silk sheets were irritating. Roger had been trying to get comfortable in Freddie's luxurious looking bed, praying the man next to him wasn't getting frustrated as he shifted and wriggled every few seconds. He surely had to have noticed, right?  
His thoughts were proven correct a few moments later. "Roger."  
Freddie's tone was sharp but quiet, seeping into him like a snake coiling around his throat. His name spoken by the man himself sounded lovely, but also terrifying, for Roger knew Freddie was a powerful kind of person. The singer could have him being sent out the bedroom by just a stern look at him.  
"Yeah, Freddie?"  
"Can you stop ..wriggling your toes? Uh, they're cold."

Roger felt a surge of cheekiness, a smirk spreading on his face. Oh. Oh, right. Freddie didn't like his cold toes? Good.  
Starting by raising up a foot, shuffling awkwardly in the bed, then miraculously poking the man's arm with his little fucking cold toe, he ended up falling to the floor from being unbalanced.  
"Roger!"  
But he was howling from laughter, not any kind of tears. Freddie just peered down at him, vaguely confused. Roger giggled, aiming a weak kick up at his jaw, surprised when the man dodged and rolled into the comfort of his silk sheets. Roger frowned, sitting up and resting his arms on the mattress, watching the sleepy brunette's doe eyes close. "Fred, hey, I- I respect your sheets but god, they're unbearable."  
Freddie's eyes snapped open. In response, Roger stood and shuffled backward, hands coming up to pick at a sore on his cheek. "Sorry, how 'bout I sleep in Bria-"  
"Darling, what do you suggest we do? Throw the silk out the window? Burn them in the fireplace?" Roger couldn't tell if he were serious or not, as he stared at those deadpan eyes. "Freddie, what-"  
"Or how about y-"  
"Stop cutting me off or I'll sleep with my toes in your ears."  
Freddie closed his mouth, sitting up with his hair ruffled at the back and looking at Roger with awe and slight bewilderment, since nobody tends to tell the Frederick Mercury to be quiet. Roger stood there, a weird smile on his face. "Why're you looking at me like that, love?"  
"Because." That pulled on an even bigger smirk.  
Freddie's shoulders slumped. "No, don't-," He inhaled tiredly. "Now's really not the time, come on. It's late. I'd like to sleeeeep.."  
Roger started cackling again, a hand coming to run up through his tresses then slapping hard on his thigh, slightly jumping a bit with how hilarious he thought it was. He nearly fell back into the door.  
"I made Freddie fuckin' Mercury himself close his mouth for at least, at least a second!"  
Then he actually fell into the door, stumbled a bit. The reason being that it had swung open, a bunch of dark curls appearing there. "Can you both please- Roger, what th- Right, okay, okay guys, you need to calm this down a bit. I can hear this wild shrieking from my room." Brian made sure Roger was out the way before he properly stepped into the room. "Oh, look Freddie, what's happened to your sheets? Move a bit, let me fix 'em." The singer scooted up the bed, nearly sitting on his pillows and reaching a hand out for Roger. "Brian, Roger doesn't enjoy these sheets. S'not my fault. He wants cotton, probably."  
The blonde nodded excitedly, then jumping and crash landing on the bed, causing a screech from the singer and a grunt of annoyance from Brian, who stood back and folded his arms, watching the chaos.  
Roger crawled over the bed and settled down after a bit of shuffling, leaning on Freddie's shoulder. The singer shifted a bit, readjusting and holding the boy more securely. Seeing the scowl on Brian's face, he sighed and kissed the top of Roger's head, whispering an apology.  
Brian just nodded.  
"So, cotton blanket for Roger. If I grab one, you guys really gotta shush up. I don't want to see a frustrated John when I go and check on him. I'll be back." And he was gone. Only afterwards, Roger attempted to throw a pillow at the door, but Freddie quickly held him back, giving him a truly exhausted look. "Darling, we're all so tired, I just want sleep- look, it's 11 already!"  
The grin Roger sent him made Freddie groan and shove him off his chest, and of course, Roger was overdramatic and sprawled on the floor once more. Even screaming for effect. Freddie just waited, watching the door. It would happen soon enough.  
And open it went, banging hard on the wall.  
There it was.  
"Oh my go- Roger fucking Taylor, you need to stop this. John's awake, I had to try to sing him to sleep and here you are shrieking like a rogue banshee!"  
The curly haired man was back and he was fuming, gripping the promised cotton blanket in his hands.  
"Brian, calm down yourself. You're yelling quite a bit too, love." Freddie remarked, pleasantly seated against his pillows, looking like a fucking goddess. But that was possibly the worst thing he could have said to Brian at that moment.  
Brian threw in the blanket, turned his back and walked out. He was that angry, that mad, that he didn't have words at all. Fucking Freddie and Banshee Roger, those two were the kings of being pesky little idiots.  
The door slammed and Roger actually went quiet.  
Both boys knew that when Brian had nothing to say, he was furious. It wasn't ever good when that happened. The air was now not playful, just tense and unsure. So then Roger went, scooped up the blanket, and quietly joined Freddie on the bed, sorting out his blanket and resting close to the singer.  
"Fred..?" Freddie acknowledged him by turning his head and meeting the drummer's anxious eyes. "Yes?" A short silence, then Roger mumbled, hands fidgeting, "Did I- D'you think I overdid it?"  
Freddie's heart sunk. Sometimes the guy didn't know when to stop, and this time he was earning the consequences. Roger was stupid occasionally, really. He pushed people's limits til the person snapped and shouted, and usually Roger didn't care. But he loved Brian, they were close. Making Brian snap was something he didn't want to do.  
But now it had happened. "Yes, darling. I think, er, yes, you really might have. Ah, hey- don't get all sad on me. This'll sort itself out in the morning."  
"I don't want the morning to come, Freddie." Roger's voice shook.  
He could hear the confusion and disappointment in his tone. "Shh.. Why don't we turn in for the night, Roger? See what'll happen tomorrow." Pulling up the blankets, silk and cotton, they cuddled up close and with a kiss on Roger's hair, they shut their eyes.

When the door creaked open at 5 am, Brian just stood and watched the boys. They had made him furious, but now it was a new day and he wouldn't let negativity from the day before continue. Roger's body was draped quite clumsily over Freddie, who was sleeping peacefully with only a bit of Roger's hair in his mouth. Usually there'd be golden locks all over his face. Roger was drooling on Freddie's silk pillows, too.  
Brian grinned, quietly exiting the room to make up a coffee. Freddie wouldn't be too pleased about his pillows, but they'd already been thrown around by Roger, so what's a bit of drool?

"Brian, this drool has fucked up my silk! See, you see that! Oh, and guess what?! There's little hairs in my teeth too- Oh, god, when did he last have a shower?"  
Brian just nodded, hiding his smile behind his coffee cup. "Hmm.. about 3 days ago, Freddie!" Roger called gleefully, grinning when Freddie scowled, dropping his pillows on the bed. John watched on, looking similar to an old turtle, with heavily lidded eyes and smacking his lips after a sip of his coffee.  
Brian let Roger grab his coffee cup from the kitchen cupboard, in turn leaving the little doors open.  
"Roger, mate, I-.. I'm really not angry. John is, I think-," And John nodded with narrowed eyes, "But, you're like that a lot. You scream and whine and jump around, and well, yes, you and Freddie were wrong for doing it even when I asked for it to stop, but I forgive you. Just be a bit more careful. Especially with the drool." He chuckled, glancing at the laundry area.  
Roger nodded, understanding every word. "I got too excited, I s'pose. M'sorry for that. I'll try to- I'll tone it down."  
He really hadn't meant to upset Brian so badly. He had forgotten that when the guy got mad, he really did get mad. Roger was lucky to even receive a smile from Brian this morning, but he supposed he couldn't hold much of a grudge.  
Soon, Freddie sauntered in, looking determined to avoid any word from the guitarist, but was easily stopped by just a meaningful cough from him.  
That's just the power Brian ever so weirdly held over the band.  
"Yes, yes, I- My apologies too, love. I'll try to get Roger to quieten down when he gets excited at night, I promise you." Freddie stuttered out, hands flapping about in his haste to apologise and get it over and done with. But that wasn't all, Brian knew. "And?"  
Freddie was caught off guard, looking at him for a moment, clearly bewildered. Then he seemed to get it.  
"Uh, And.. Oh, I won't make comments like I did? The one about you yell-" A nod from the curly haired man and Freddie visibly relaxed.  
Brian was different from Freddie in the sense he wasn't so sharp with his words. Freddie could give you whiplash with a sentence, but Brian would only make you feel like you should respect him. He was calmer and soothing, whilst Freddie was quick and dangerous. That's not to say Freddie couldn't be gentle. The man really had a big heart.

Later on, Roger went to Freddie and Brian, since John was back in bed for a "proper sleep with zero screaming". They were practicing a song quietly, a soothing melody but with Freddie making notes, mumbling out details and Brian stopping and starting to fix up a chord he missed.  
It was nice.  
This was nice. Roger sat across from them and just watched, grinning into his knuckles when Freddie threw a broken pen. Apart from that and a few quiet hisses of an argument between the men, it was gentle.  
"You know, I guess I'm really- I'm grateful for you guys."  
Freddie looked up from his paper, his pen relaxing in his fingers. He had settled on wearing a comfortable fur coat that Roger sneakily suspected was his own. But it looked good on him, anything did, really.  
"Yes? But..what- but what makes you say so, love?"  
Roger shrugged, shifting his position and digging his hands subconsciously into his pockets. "You guys tend to.. you handle my bullshit, I guess. Like, you don't throw me out the band, like, if I broke my drumsticks, or something like that. I-I dunno."  
Brian rubbed his eyes, watching them both. "Well, hey, if you've broken your sticks, you gotta get your own money an-"  
"I don't think he's-"  
"I havent!"  
Silence fell comfortably for a moment, with Brian going back to picking at his guitar strings, then Freddie giggled. Both Roger and the guitarist looked up at the same time, confused. "Before, we were all like, cutting eachother off-", Even more giggles, "and I found it kind of funny. I don't even know, oh.."  
"That's not even that funny, Freddie."  
But soon Roger found himself smiling, and instantly the singer saw that, shrieking in glee. "See! Look, Bri, look at him, he- he's smiling! Aren't I just hilarious?"  
"Oh, shut up Freddie." Roger tried to look neutral, but the silliness of not exactly knowing what he was laughing at made it all the more ridiculous. Sure enough, Freddie and Roger were soon close to tears, laughing at nothing in particular, and Brian watched them with a quiet little smile.  
The sun shone through the windows, and everything felt right.


End file.
